Silvanna/Mastery Code
Chapter 1: Home Defense Task Target: Win 1 matches. The energy from the seal of southern abyss has gradually disappeared. In the name of the Abyss, Dyrroth the captain led hundreds thousands demons out of the nest. Their attacks broke through the mountains of the Land of Dawn, and along the way, the Orcs, Moon Elves, and the knights who guarding the Moniyan Empire were massacred, and the Moniyan Empire is facing destruction. However, In the Imperial Sanctuary there is a unyielding figure who single-handedly strangling into the Demon army. The demons are gradually demolished under her spiral spear, she is the Light Knight Silvanna! When facing Dyrroth, son of the Abyss, Silvia will lead the remaining Imperial Knights to a life-and-death battle with the Demon Army! Chapter 2: Knightess' Resolve Task Target: Win the match with the fewest Death on team side. Complete it 2 time(s). The Imperial Knights suffered heavy casualties when fighting against the Abyssal Demons, The dark is consuming the light. Silvanna called the Cavaliers to retreat out from the Imperial Sanctuary. This was their final battle. Silvanna and the Imperial Knights had nowhere to retreat. Yet, to make the situation worse, the arrival of Thamuz and Alice has completely destroyed their only hope. Silvanna prayed to the Lord of Light for miracles. Then a magical force was awakened, the energy of the Holy Light combined with the knight's wil, which activated the power of the legendary Lightborn Chevaliers The strongest power in Moniyan and the fate of the Moniyan Empire seems to have turned! Chapter 3: Lightborn's Blessing Task Target: Purchase of Heaven within 5 minutes after match begins. Complete it 2 times. The Final Showdown The Lightborn Chevaliers gathered their own life energy and activated powerful attributes. They also received the gift-Feather of Heaven. Silvanna knows the identify of Dyrroth, he was her long-lost brother. However, for the Moniyan Empire Silvanna had to concentrate all her power onto the tip of her spear and pierce Dyrroth. This was not only an understanding of righteousness and evil, but also a Farewell to her family. Silvanna crushed the jewel on Dyrroth's chest. The powerful energy burst out in the Imperial Sanctuary, and the energy warmed the whole continent. At that moment Dyrroth seemed to think of the past, the memories of the past and the Empire. Chapter 4: Empire Reborn Task Target: Deal the most Damage to enemy Heroes of the teamside and win the match. Complete it 2 times. With the Demon retreating and the Empire reborn, Moniyan has experienced the darkest moments. However, for Silvanna the darkness has not disappeared. An ancient happened 15 years ago, the truth is finally revealed now. That painful time put the King and Queen into deep grief. After went through this war, Silvanna vowed to find Dyrroth no matter how hard and how long. Silvanna will use the Empire to match into the abyss in the name of the Empire, she will punish the darkness with the justice of the Lightborn Knight. Category:Hero mastery code Category:Silvanna